<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:00am Worries by Kzuryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340251">3:00am Worries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzuryuu/pseuds/Kzuryuu'>Kzuryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzuryuu/pseuds/Kzuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of Kuzuhina Week 2020<br/>Colour: Red<br/>Prompt: Kissing while injured</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:00am Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is being posted two days early because fuck it! But here's my first Kuzuhina prompt! It deviates a bit from kissing, but I wanted to write anxious Hinata so here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko should've called him by now. Or at least shot him a text.</p>
<p>It's currently 2:35 am in the damn morning, and Hajime Hinata is practically losing his mind. Tired eyes keep switching from the clock to his phone, anticipating any sort of communication from his dumb, yakuza boyfriend. Something so Hajime can know he's alive and not bleeding out on the damn pavement outside in the middle of the early morning. Normally, Fuyuhiko isn't home any later than 12:00 am when it's yakuza related business. And should he be running behind, he's normally very good with giving Hajime a warning in advance. </p>
<p>So when hours go by and Hajime hasn't heard from him, anxiousness starts to quickly settle. Maybe it's because it's late and he's exhausted, or maybe it's because Fuyuhiko never forgets to send him a message. Fear and worry eat away endlessly at the brunette as he sits on the couch. The taller boy made it a habit to wait for his boyfriend to come home before he went to bed, unless Fuyuhiko stated he'd be home super late. He intends on keeping this habit. </p>
<p>It's now 2:39 am and Hajime's wondering if he should call Peko in hopes she was with him, or perhaps knew his whereabouts. What if a rival gang ambushed them?! What if Fuyuhiko had gotten himself seriously hurt?! Hajime didn't even dare think of the worst possibility. The clothes on his body feel suddenly suffocating despite the fact it's merely a white t-shirt and pyjama pants. His heart is beating so fast he's shocked it isn't bursting out of his chest. This anxiousness makes him feel horribly uncomfortable, as he wipes the sweat forming on his forehead. Hajime checks his phone one more time, and it's officially 3:00 am.</p>
<p>Hajime was so deep into his own thoughts he failed to notice the door open till seconds later. The boy's eyes dart to the door to now see a tired, blood-covered figure leaning against the doorway. It then takes him a second longer to process its Fuyuhiko. The lanky figure then rushes over to the smaller boy, nearly knocking over a glass of water off the table in the process. Fuyuhiko's by far in the worst condition Hajime has ever seen. His freckled features were cut and bruised like nobody's business, his lip burst and bruised from what Hajime inferred was a vicious punch. The boy's knuckles were also busted up, cracked, and bleeding. Fuyuhiko must've noticed Hajime's bewildered expression, because he's quick to speak.</p>
<p>"That ain't even the fuckin' worst of it!" Fuyuhiko huffs almost proudly, causing his boyfriend to frown. Not very amusing, at least in Hajime's opinion. But hey, at least he tried.</p>
<p>"None of that, you idiot." Hajime scoffs at Fuyuhiko's behaviour while practically dragging him into their shared apartment. Fuyuhiko simply complies with Hajime's fussing. Sure, it's extensive but he understands why. The two stand in the middle of the living room, Hajime's eyes still glued to the cuts and bruises that litter Fuyuhiko's body.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry." The yakuza begins with a tired sigh. "We got overwhelmed by an enemy gang, and I got a bit fucked up protectin' the others." </p>
<p>Hajime's gaze softens up just slightly. Leave it to Fuyuhiko to get himself hurt while helping the gang. The blonde likes to act like he's a total lone wolf, someone who doesn't need anyone. Yet judging by his behaviour around Hajime and this current incident, it's safe to say he cares about others well being. Part of the reason Hajime felt for Fuyuhiko in the first place, if he's being honest. </p>
<p>His sense of humanity. Fuyuhiko cares deeply about human life and prefers to not kill unless it's totally necessary. That's not saying the yakuza doesn't kill, he absolutely does. Yet if there's a way to avoid killing he absolutely looks into the opportunity. Hajime can recall the time where Fuyuhiko had to kill the father of two kids over a money dispute. The yakuza handled it poorly, despite the fact he tried telling Hajime that 'the fuckin' bastard deserved it for messin' with the Kuzuryuu clan!' </p>
<p>"I'm just glad you made it out okay." The brunette speaks in a gentle tone. No longer scolding the yakuza, now just savoring the fact he was home. All his worries and anxieties begin to settle. Fuyuhiko was home and he was alive. Granted he was a little beat up, but alive. Hajime is careful when he pulls the smaller boy into a hug, being mindful of his fresh injuries. Fuyuhiko is quick to return the hug. Both of them seem to not care about blood ruining Hajime's shirt.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to make ya worry 'n shit…" Fuyuhiko enjoys the warm embrace of his boyfriend, tilting his head up to look at him. Height differences, the bane of the yakuza's existence at times. </p>
<p>"You were just doing your job." Hazel coloured eyes met gold, and for a moment it was silent. That's until one of them moved, closing the space between them. Hajime swore he tasted faint blood, but it was mostly masked by the gum the yakuza must've been chewing on the way back. Bastard was prepared it seems. Hands gently cup the freckled cheeks of the yakuza, the latter leaning into the touch happily. It took them both time to learn how couples behaved, and how to act affectionate around one another. They both enjoyed it immensely, but neither had been touchy nor affectionate to begin with. It's safe to say they managed to learn quickly enough. The sweet, innocent kiss lasts a couple more seconds before they realize they need to breathe.</p>
<p>Fuyuhiko pulls away, letting out a throaty chuckle. "Damn bastard, ya couldn't wait till I cleaned up?" He slowly wraps his arms around Hajime's shoulders, remaining in his embrace for as long as he can before he needs to move. </p>
<p>"Can't I be excited to see you?" Hajime rolls his eyes at Fuyuhiko's comments. His fingers gently trace over the other's face, running over his freckles as if they were constellations in the sky. The dim, golden lamp lighting of their living room really complimented the yakuza's eyes, and Hajime thinks he's seriously falling for Fuyuhiko all over again. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up so we can sleep."</p>
<p>"Don't have to tell me twice," Fuyuhiko replies, laughing softly once more. It really was music to Hajime's ears. Hajime knows how much Fuyuhiko hates sitting in bloody clothes after work, so they better get to that shower so Fuyuhiko can clean up and tend to those wounds he's so tempted to boast about.</p>
<p>It's now 4:00am, and Hajime falls asleep with Fuyuhiko who's currently curled up right beside him, head resting on his chest. While dozing off to the sounds of his boyfriend's gentle breathing, Hajime swears he's the happiest man on the planet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>